


My Love, I'm Sorry

by Taekook339



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big spoon lance, Blushy Keith, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lance takes care of Keith, Loving Lance, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Small spoon keith, Soft keith, Space Gays, They're both oblivious, Top Lance (Voltron), injured keith, romantic lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekook339/pseuds/Taekook339
Summary: Lance finally sees Keith for who he really is, and realizes that this fake rivalry has always been one sided. Two boys in love will finally find out their love isn't unrequited.





	My Love, I'm Sorry

"Lance! You need to pay attention!" Keith shouts at me once again.

I feel anger brewing in my stomach. Can feel the heat of it filling up my body causing me to overheat. Can feel the agitation from being hot seeping into my bones. I can feel the madness pounding at it's cage wanting to come out, wanting to lash out and hurt whoever is in the near vicinity. Not caring who it attacks, just wanting to cause pain.

"I am paying attention! Not everyone here is as suicidal as you are Keith!" I shout back not caring if my words are too harsh.

I hear a split second of silence, and then a yelp of pain. I can only assume someone got distracted by something, and then got hit by their opponent. I worry if Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro are all okay.

"Hunk, Pidge, Shiro are you guys hurt? What happened?" I shout out as I finish off the Galra attacking me.

As I turn around to check my surroundings, I see Keith's expression and wonder what's wrong. His face is set in a hurt expression. Lips drawn down, nose slightly scrunched up, and eyes barely squinting. It's gone in a flash though, as though it was never there in the first place. Within seconds his face is back into a mask of hardened anger as he finishes of the enemy he's battling with. I'm so distracted by the brief glimpse of an emotion I've never seen from Keith before, that I don't even hear my other teammates confusingly responding that they're perfectly fine.

"Paladins! Return to your lions, and get back to the castle. We've secured the area, and we must get back on our path!" Allura's pleasant voice cuts through the silence from the castle.

We all take a moment to catch our breath before making our way to our lions. Once inside them, we make a fly towards the castle, and make our way into the lion hangar.

As we all exit our lions, I notice Keith coming out a bit later than the rest of us. He seems to be carrying his left arm a bit strangely, but I just ignore it. There's probably nothing wrong, and he's just being weird.

We all begin conversing and celebrating yet another victory for team Voltron. Movement from the right catches my attention, and I turn to see Keith a bit away from the rest of us. He walks right past the group without a single word, and I watch as he leaves the room. I don't think anything of it.

"Hey, where's Keith?" Pidge asks as she looks around the room.

"He just left. Probably too busy brooding all emo like in his room." I respond with a chuckle.

The rest of the teammates all roll their eyes at my antics, and we continue on with our conversation without a care in the world. Soon enough we grow bored of talking, and we all go our separate ways besides Allura and me. She seems to be checking something on a piece of Altean technology, and she takes a brief moment to look up and see that I'm the only one here.

"Ah, Lance. Would you mind helping me out with something?" She asks me.

"Sure, what is it?" I respond excitedly.

I love helping Allura out with stuff. She always gives me some fun task that introduces me to a new room or function of the ship. Whether it's to clean the pool allowing me to find out we even had a pool, it's even strangely upside down, or it's to do something that involves me seeing a brand new function of the ship I never knew could or did exist.

"I need you to check up on some rooms. In the room where the partner will give directions for the maze, there's a small podium with buttons on it. I need you to hit the one for the cameras, and check some of the rooms on it. I'm trying to figure out where I put some supplies, but I also have to help Coran with the teledove. I'll give you a list of the rooms you need to search, and a description of the supplies. Here." Allura explains before handing me two papers.

I survey the pictures in both hands, and realize there's about 8 rooms to search, and what seems to be a box of weird Altean tech. I quickly make my way the the training room, and up the stairs to the little balcony looking area where we give directions.

Once I'm in there, I see the podium Allura mentioned and approach it. There's about a hundred buttons on it, but I find the symbol Allura wrote down for me pretty fast, and pressed it. All of a sudden the ceiling opens up, and about 40 some screens drop down from it. I jump in fear for a moment, taken by surprise, and then calm down when I see they're just the screens to view the camera recordings.

I start my search for the rooms on the list, and my eye quickly catches a different room. My room. Not just my room though, all of our rooms it seems. I feel kind of creeped out thinking someone could watch me sleep or change, but then I realize that our dorm rooms back at the garrison probably had the same technology without us knowing it. At that point I'm more disgusted by that possibility to care that the castle has them.

I look at each of the rooms, and find Pidge's room to be surprisingly messy. They're sat on the bed, surrounded by what looks to be building materials, old inventions, and random Altean tech. There are even quite a few empty food goo bowls scattered across the mess.

The next room to catch my eye is Shiro's, his is surprisingly empty. No real valuables in his room besides his Paladin armor. It makes me sad to see how little he has up here. He has a family back on earth, and his own home. I wonder if he misses it as much as I do?

My eyes drift to the next room, and I'm surprised to see that it's occupied. I see Keith sat in the middle of his bed with his head in his arms, and his shoulders shaking. I grow confused by the state he's seemingly in, and reach forward to turn the volume notch on the screen. The silence in the room is broken as the noise of sobbing fills the once calm space. It takes me a moment to realize that the noise is indeed coming from Keith. Heart wrenching sobs break free of Keith's lips as his shoulders convulse with each heaving breath. I break away from my shock as I notice that the sobs aren't just tears. He's saying something.

"Dam-mit. Why? Why ca-can't I just... g-get over this? I'm so... f-fucking stupid. Why can't... I d-do anything ri-right?" He stumbles out between sobs.

My heart shatters right then and there. I've never seen Keith so much as stammer, let alone barely be able to speak a single sentence without a sob or stutter interrupting it. I watch as his form crumbles in front of me. His arms drawing in, his head lowering even further, his legs pulling closer to his body, and his torso curling into itself further. I watch as he tries to make himself as small as possible, and my mind snaps back to a little while ago. Keith's hurt expression popping up in the front of my mind for a moment, and I think back to what could have caused it. Keith worriedly yelling at me to make sure I don't get hurt, anger, me yelling back, calling him suicidal, someone seemingly pausing in their movements, a yelp of pain, yelling to see if they're alrig-... No, me yelling to see if everyone except Keith was alright. Checking on everyone except him. None of them were hurt... but I never asked Keith. In fact, he paused after I yelled at him. He paused most likely because of me, got hurt, and then I didn't even show any care towards him. I showed care to everyone, BUT him.

His hurt look was because of me. I showed him a complete lack of care for his well being. I showed him in that moment that I didn't care if he was hurt. That I wasn't worried about him at all. That I didn't give a shit. He gave that face to me. He got hurt because of me. He's crying because of me.

I snap out of my thoughts, and take a closer look at the camera. As I stare at Keith, paladin armor no longer on and instead he's just in his black shirt and pants, I finally notice it. Blood. Blood steadily making it's way down his left shoulder. My mind quickly flashes back to watching him in the hangar. Noticing something wrong with his left arm, and not caring enough to ask him if he was okay yet again. About not caring to even pay attention for just one more second.

I look to the camera again, and I realize he's saying something again.

"-Doesn't c-care. He doesn't care... ab-about me dammit. I ha-hate this stu-stupid... fucking rivalry. I di-didn't ask him for it. I ne-never... hated him to be-begin with. Why? Why do-does he hate me? Why does he love e-every-one bu-but m-me?" His words are broken off by another sob, and I feel my heart clench in pain.

Of course I love him. I love him more than anyone else on this godforsaken ship. I thought HE hated ME. Of course I thought he hated me. He was always... he always went out of his way to... he was always so... He looked at me like... He...

Why did I think he hated me?

Wasn't I always the one egging him on?

Wasn't I the one who claimed him to be my enemy and rival when we saved Shiro?

Aren't I the one always telling him I hate him?

Has he... Has he ever once responded with an agreement?

"I just... I just want him to like me back" He speaks so softly I almost don't catch it. His voice cracking on the last word, and that's the moment I feel like I'm going to be sick.

He... likes me? He's liked me back this whole entire time, and I constantly told him how much I hated him. How awful he was. How ANNOYING he was. How much I despise the fact that he so much as breathed.

I looked at his small form on the bed, and thought back on all the times we talked. How confused he seemed when I first declared him my rival. How his face always fell a bit when I stated that I hated him. When I got hurt, and Keith held my hand as he smiled. How genuinely happy he seemed when I told him we made a good team. How worried he seemed when I woke up in the bod. How he was the only one still waiting there for me  
How pained he sounded when I told him I didn't remember what happened the morning of my recovery. How softly he'd smile at me whenever I joked around or protected him during battle. How hard he tried to get along with me.

I quickly shut the cameras off, and run out of the room. I nearly trip down the stairs in my haste, but I'm able to safely steady myself on the wall. I take a quick moment to calm myself down, before making my way down the stairs again.

The second my feet touch the floor, I take off running once more. I watch as the walls blur passed me as I run, and I feel my breath grow slightly ragged as my vision blurs a bit.

I didn't want this. This isn't at all how I wanted things to go between us. I mean, shit, if I had known I'd had even a slight chance with him I would've done anything to make that chance happen. I didn't even think he'd be gay. It's KEITH. He's perfect, so why would i ever think he'd want someone like me

I watch as his room grows closer to me, and the second I reach it I slam my hand down on the lock pad. The doors slid open, and I hear a sharp inhale from Keith inside. I rush into the room, and practically throw my arms around his small form on the bed.

He lets out a quiet squeak as I jump on him, and I can't do anything but whisper apologizes nonstop. As the rush of apologizes slow to a stop, I look up at keith and take his appearance in. I see the bloodshot eyes, the tear streaked face, the blood dripping down from his arm, his button nose scrunched up in confusion, his cheeks a bright red, and his violet eyes blown open in surprise.

"Lance? Wha-what are you doing h-here?" He stutters out.

I ignore his question, and get up to head to his bathroom. He calls out my name, but I enter the bathroom instead of answering. Once I'm in there, I grab some medical supplies, and head back into the room.

I don't speak a word as I silently grip the ends of Keith's shirt. He freezes up for a moment, but then relaxes as I look up at him and make eye contact. I blush at that, but carry on with what I'm doing anyway. Once I carefully get his shirt off, I try my best not to focus on his body, but I can't help but to take a quick peek. His belly still has some baby fat on it, but it's toned down due to all of his training. He has the faint outline of abs, but his stomach still looks soft to the touch. He has a few freckles and birthmarks across the pale skin of his stomach, and I try not to coo at how cute they are.

I direct my attention to the wound on his shoulder, and cringe at what I see. It looks as though the enemy swung their sword down directly into the flesh, creating about a 2 inch deep gash in his shoulder. I quickly grab some antiseptic and put it onto a cotton swab. As I dab around the wound, I can feel Keith flinch at the sting of it. He lets out a few whimpers from the pain, but I pay no mind to them as to not make him feel weak or uncomfortable. I grab the kit to suture the wound closed, and carefully get the needle ready.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but I promise I'll be careful." I whisper to him.

I feel his body tense up, and I freeze for a moment. I glance over at him to see his eyes squeezed shut. I look down at his fists to see his knuckles tensed and white. I place the needle down onto a clean rag, and direct my body to face him.

I reach my left hand down to place it on his curled fist, and my right hand up to rest it on his cheek. His eyes slowly widen in surprise, and I watch as his cheeks tint a rosy color. I lean forward to him, and watch as his eyes follow my movement. His eyes flitting down to my lips for a moment before making eye contact with me. I do the same to show him what I want, and he slowly starts to close his eyes once more.

As his eyes flutter shut, I feel our lips make contact. His lips are soft and smooth as they meet with mine, and I can't help but to hum in pleasure at the sensation. I slowly trace his lip with my tongue to ask for entrance, and he moans into my mouth. I feel the noise send a shock of electricity down my entire body, and I meet his tongue with my own.

We spend a few minutes as though we're mapping out each other's mouths. Finding each hidden crevice and bump as we commit it to memory. Soon enough we have to pull away to breath. Resting our forwards together, we breathe the same air. Just for good measure I give him a quick peck before pulling away.

"If it starts to hurt, I'll give you a kiss. How about that?" I ask him with a slight smirk on my face.

His face turns a bright crimson once more as he takes in my comment. He gives me a shy nod, and I once again grab the needle. I carefully get to work suturing his injury closed. The second the needle goes through, he asks me for a kiss. I laugh at how cute he is, and lean in. Our lips meet as we both smile at the other. It's the best kiss I've ever had, and I can tell the kiss a few minutes ago was probably his first. It's still sweet, and I love the feeling of finally getting to taste his lips on mine.

He asks for a kiss after each stitch, and it probably takes 10 times as long because of him. I would never have asked for it to be different though. Each kiss brought us closer, and left me wanting more. As I put away the needle, I quickly clean up the area around the wound once more. I place a kiss by his injury, and grab the bandage wrap. As I carefully wrap his arm up I notice Keith staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I ask him with a chuckle.

His face colors at having been caught, but he just smiles at me. He waits for me to tape up the bandages and finish my work before he rests his hand on my face. I turn to look at him, and my ocean blue eyes clash with his purple gems.

"Thank you" He whispers to me.

"No problem. I have a lot to make up to you."

I get onto his bed, and lay down. I gesture for him to join me, and he presses his back into me. As he curls into my arms, I bring my right hand up to rest in his hair. My fingers curl into his raven locks, and I play with the strands as he releases a pleased sigh. I tell him the whole story of why I came here. Not leaving a single detail out. He listen to every word I say until there's nothing left to explain.

"I have a lot of stuff to make up to you, but I will make it all up to you. I will spend every moment of my life, down to my very last breath, making you the happiness person alive. I will protect you till the day I die, and I will always try my best to be there for you no matter what. You're the one i love, and that will never change." I whisper to him in the darkness of the room.

"I love you too Lance. I always have, and I always will" He whispers back to me.

The only sounds heard in the room are our pounding hearts beating in sync, and our restful breaths as we drift to sleep. His back against my stomach, and his head under my chin as my fingers slowly come to a stop in his hair. Our breaths even out as we drift to sleep, and the last thing on my mind is how much I love the boy in my arms.


End file.
